Passez le flambeaux à la prochaine génération
by Ninquelotefanfic
Summary: Texte 1 : Chaque soir, Tsunayoshi Sawada rentre chez lui, auprès de sa famille. Chaque soir, il voit le même spectacle attendrissant. [Post-canon] Vous trouverez aussi d'autres textes courts concernant les porteurs des bagues Vongola.
1. Un retour sous les cieux

_Disclamer: Les personnages et l'univers de « Katekyo Hitman Reborn ! » appartiennent à Akira Amano. Tous les droits leur sont réservés. _

_Informations :_

_1/ Avant de lire, il faut savoir que cette histoire est à la fin du manga/anime de Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Je vous suggère d'être à jour avant de lire ce passage. Cependant sachez que l'enfant présent n'apparait pas dans l'œuvre originale._

_2/ Je remercie à Haru-carnage de m'avoir trouvé ce titre à double sens, mais également à Lanae et elle pour réveiller la flamme es Vongola sommeillant en moi. Maintenant, je suis obligée de relire 42 tomes avant la fin de l'année. ;D  
_

* * *

**Un retour sous les cieux**

Tsuna rentra chez lui après une journée de travail remplie. Toutes ces paperasses, ses réunions et les résolutions de conflit lui pesaient dans l'existence. Or, quand vit le sourire de sa femme, Haru, qui l'accueillit chaleureusement, son rôle de parrain resta à la porte. Il s'approcha d'elle, l'entoura de ses bras, et posa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

— Je suis rentrée, mon cœur.

— Bienvenue à la maison, mon héros.

Les deux adultes rient, heureux de se retrouver. Tsunayoshi retira sa veste, dont Haru le mit sur le portant. Il pouvait le faire lui-même, mais la jeune femme voulut avoir ce privilège, démontrer face à lui que son rôle de Vongola devait rester au vestibule. En attendant, il retira ses chaussures pour mettre ses chaussons.

— Où est Sora ? s'enquit Tsunayoshi, inquiet ne pas le voir arrivé.

— Il dort avec Natsu au jardin, répondit Haru. Ils ne se sont pas quittés de la journée, ajouta-t-elle avec le sourire.

Tsunayoshi écarquilla les yeux. Il fut surpris d'apprendre que Natsu était encore visible, bien qu'il eût senti son absence de la journée. Il se dirigea vers le salon, proche de l'entrée. Il s'arrêta net en voyant la fourrure orangée du lion des cieux. Un sourire se dessina en voyant son fils de quatre ans, adossé à cette créature à la crinière de feu. Ils dormaient paisiblement aux chants des oiseaux.

Natsu, son lion des cieux, ouvrit les yeux. Il l'observa avec ses iris bienveillant et chaleureux. Il vit dans les lueurs la conscience d'avoir l'enfant contre lui et qu'il ne bougera pas. Puis, il le vit baisser sa tête proche de l'enfant, endormi contre ses côtes.

Tsunayoshi les regarda, paisible, en fin de journée. Il se dit que son fils était assez grand pour ne plus sucer son pouce, mais il ne se résoudra pas à l'en empêcher. Son chérubin avait encore du temps, avant de prendre sa succession. En attendant, il se promit de le protéger du monde obscur de la mafia, il le laissera vivre sa vie d'adolescent, comme il aurait souhaité le faire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Haru pénétra dans le salon avec un plateau où du thé, accompagné de biscuits, y était posé. Elle s'arrêta à son tour, ravie de voir aussi ce magnifique spectacle habituel. Elle ne se lasserait jamais de voir son mari, endormi, tenant son propre fils dans ses bras, adosser à Natsu. Elle imagina aisément la dure journée qu'il avait eue.


	2. La renarde du cerisier illusoire

_Disclamer: Les personnages et l'univers de « Katekyo Hitman Reborn ! » appartiennent à Akira Amano. Tous les droits leur sont réservés. _

_Information :__ Avant de lire, il faut savoir que cette histoire est à la fin du manga/anime de Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Je vous suggère d'être à jour avant de lire ce passage. Cependant sachez que l'enfant et le clan nommé n'apparaissent pas dans l'œuvre originale._

* * *

**La renarde du cerisier illusoire**

La vue de ses nouveau-nés attendrit le cœur maternel. Mitsune attendait la venue depuis de ses enfants depuis des mois, les voyant uniquement au travers des vidéos en noir et blanc. Tout au long de ces mois, son fiancé l'accompagna toujours, démontrant son rôle de chef de famille.

En quatre ans de vie commune, la notion du mariage n'avait jamais été énoncée. Elle savait que cet homme n'aimait pas être emprisonné dans des protocoles. Il aimait sa liberté tout en imposant sa propre vision. Son amour pour la ville était la racine de leur lien et elle savait qu'ils pourraient se séparer à tout moment. Cette vision du futur ne l'attrista pas, surtout quand elle voyait leur fille dans les bras de cet homme.

Mitsune rit, en voyant ses gestes malhabiles, ses muscles tendus. Cet homme droit et sans peur se montra tellement inquiet qu'elle découvrit une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité. Elle voulut lui rappeler des sensibilités de leur progéniture quand la petite se mit à pleurer.

— Veux-tu que je la prenne ?

— Non. Je vais me débrouiller, répondit l'homme.

La mère de la petite fille l'observa réaliser les instructions que lui avait données l'infirmière. Il finit par adoucir les pleurs de leur enfant.

— Tu es arrivé, Kyo.

— Haha. Très drôle. Tu veux que je te morde à mort.

— Sans façon.

La femme rit, décrochant un sourire à son fiancé. Elle soupira, en observant l'extérieur. Rapidement, son esprit se retrouva en direction de sa famille, parmi les siens. En ce premier avril, elle ne put se rendre auprès des cerisiers, réaliser la danse traditionnelle de son clan. Son cœur se brisa à cette idée, mais elle ne put se plaindre devant cet homme qui détestait ses fleurs.

— Tu penses au clan Kitsune ?

Les paroles de Kyoya attirèrent son attention. Elle vit dans ses iris sa dureté et sa droiture. Elle soupira et observa les branches d'un arbre danser au vent.

— Il aura toujours l'année prochaine, répondit Mitsune. Je suis simplement triste de ne pas pouvoir voir la floraison de cette année.

— Aimes-tu tant que ça ?

Mitsune ne lui répondit pas. Elle ferma les yeux, légèrement fatigués. Oui. Elle aimait les cerisiers, alors que lui ne les supporte pas. Elle se sentit en communion avec eux, apaisée à leur côté. Ses fleurs lui rappelaient tellement comment la vie pouvait être éphémère et magnifique à la fois.

On toqua à la porte et l'infirmière arriva. Elle examina la nouvelle mère et lui questionna sur ses sensations. Mitsune répondit positivement sur sa santé, car elle était forte. Si elle le pouvait, elle sortirait de ce lit et partirait déjà chez elle.

— Avez-vous choisi les noms pour vos jumeaux ?

— Notre petit garçon s'appellera Hibari Chikanori, et notre fille sera Hibari Kasu…

— Sakura, coupa Kyoya, en observant sa fille.

Mitsune observa son fiancé, surprise. Elle eut presque la larme à l'œil, mais sa dignité l'en empêcha de s'emporter. L'homme de sa vie la fixa avec le sourire, son amour.

— Comme ça, tu ne pourras pas dire que tu n'as pas vu la floraison d'un cerisier.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut trop pour la mère. Elle versa des larmes, incapable de contenir son bonheur. En choisissant lui-même ce nom, elle espéra que cet homme posa le premier pas vers elle, comme quand il avait compris qu'elle était une puissante illusionniste. À ses côtés, elle s'était promis de protéger la ville de ses délinquants, de cette mafia, et rien ni personne ne l'empêchera de le faire.


	3. Le successeur des nuages

_Disclamer: Les personnages et l'univers de « Katekyo Hitman Reborn ! » appartiennent à Akira Amano. Tous les droits leur sont réservés. _

_Information :__ Avant de lire, il faut savoir que cette histoire est à la fin du manga/anime de Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Je vous suggère d'être à jour avant de lire ce passage. Cependant sachez que les enfants et le clan nommé n'apparaissent pas dans l'œuvre originale._

* * *

**Le successeur des nuages**

— Je comprends que Chikanori apprenne à se battre, mais Sakura n'a pas besoin de cette formation, Kyo.

Kyoya tourna l'attention sur sa fiancée, Mitsune.

En seiza, le dos bien droit, cette femme observa ces enfants en quête d'une arme. Dans son regard, il vit sa désapprobation à leur apprendre prématurément l'art du combat. Dans un sens, elle se résilia à suivre sa décision, car la doyenne des Kitsune demanda déjà la présence de sa petite fille pour lui enseigner l'illusion.

Le gardien à la bague Vongola des nuages pensa qu'il était temps aussi que ses enfants sachent se défendre. Il voulut leur inculquer son style, sa manière de penser bien qu'ils commencèrent à peine leur rentrée en primaire.

— Nous en avons déjà parlé, Mitsune, rétorqua Kyoya, d'un ton calme. Quel que soit l'avenir qu'ils auront, ils auront un lien avec nos clans et familles, je préfère prendre les devants, m'assurer de leur survie, ajouta-t-il en voyant sa fille s'emparer d'un bâton.

— As-tu lu le rapport de leur examen ? demanda Mitsune.

— Oui. Par contre, il sera hors de question que Chikanori suit la même formation que sa sœur.

— Cela ne risque pas. La flamme n'est pas assez puissante. Tout au plus, s'il le souhaite, il pourra se montrer immunisé aux illusions, mais ça s'arrête là.

L'homme de famille observa sa femme.

— Je sens une pointe de colère.

Mitsune le fixa sévèrement.

— Les Vongola prennent ce qui m'est le plus cher. Tu crois que je les laisserai faire ?

— Je ne permettrai pas non plus, sois-en sûre, Mitsune.

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Puis, elle baissa la tête, honteuse de son manque de sang-froid.

Kyoya vit son fils encore hésitant dans son choix. Il s'approcha de lui.

— Ne trouves-tu pas ton arme de prédilection, Chikanori ?

Chikanori détourna le regard, retardant sa réponse. Son père eut la sensation que ce dernier avait fait un choix, mais il ne voulut pas le soumettre.

— Tu peux prendre toutes les armes de cette pièce.

Chikanori leva les yeux et annonça :

— Toute celle que je veux ?

Kyoya acquiesça, attendant sa décision. Son fils lui fit face et pointa son doigt vers son père.

— Alors. Je choisis tes armes, papa. Ce sont les seuls qui m'intéressent.

L'homme de famille fut surpris. Il crut à une plaisanterie, mais il vit une lueur de défi dans ses iris.

— Tu as les mêmes sur le présentoir.

— Je n'en veux pas. Ce sont les tiennes que je veux.

— Vraiment ?

Kyoya comprit le sous-entendu de son fils et sa détermination. Il vit son défi de prendre sa succession sur-le-champ pour les faire siens. Il avait déjà eu en projet de le choisir comme héritier de son pouvoir. Néanmoins, il douta de son rôle en tant que futur gardien des nuages, car il était attaché à son entourage, il est trop proche de sa sœur jumelle ou du fils de Kusanabe.

Kyoya sortit ses tonfas et se positionna déjà pour le combat. Son fils s'empara du même type d'arme que lui et l'imita. Sakura s'éloigna des deux Hibari et s'installa au côté de sa mère. La petite fut tendue, inquiète pour la survie de son jumeau. Quand son oisillon jaune se posa sur sa chevelure, les hommes commencèrent le combat. Plus rien ne pouvait arrêter ce combat déjà gagné d'avance pour l'un des deux.


	4. Face à la pluie diluvienne

_Disclamer: Les personnages et l'univers de « Katekyo Hitman Reborn ! » appartiennent à Akira Amano. Tous les droits leur sont réservés. _

_Information :__ Avant de lire, il faut savoir que cette histoire est à la fin du manga/anime de Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Je vous suggère d'être à jour avant de lire ce passage. Cependant sachez que l'enfant n'apparait pas dans l'œuvre originale._

* * *

**Face à le pluie diluvienne**

Le gardien à la bague de la pluie, Yamamoto Takeshi, marcha dans les rues de Namimori. Depuis que son meilleur ami, Sawada Tsunayoshi, avait pris la tête des Vongolas, il avait décidé de suivre les règles éduquées par Reborn, un tueur à gage italien, à sa façon. L'une d'entre elles était d'apporter un semblant de sécurité dans la ville face au yakuza ou autres délinquances. Les rues étaient devenues plus sûres et ses habitants plus souriants. Takeshi aima cette ambiance. Il n'avait aucune honte d'aller voir les gens, dont leur clan avait aidé, et demander de financement de leur protection se passa plutôt bien. C'était sa part de travail, après son aide au restaurant de son père.

Ce jour-là, Takeshi se rendit dans une épicerie sous leur protection. Le vieil homme s'occupait de son commerce depuis une quarantaine d'années déjà. Dans sa jeunesse, il s'était rendu dans ces lieux avec Tsunayoshi et Hayato pour prendre des glaces en été. Jusqu'à l'année dernière, le commerce avait eu des soucis et Yamamoto s'était porté garant pour l'aider. Il fut attristé par sa fermeture annoncée à cause des vols et l'absence d'un potentiel acheteur. Ce fut Tsunayoshi qui acheta l'épicerie et il laissa Hayato s'occuper du côté administratif de l'achat. Le vieil homme fut heureux et demanda s'il pouvait rester encore un an. Takeshi ne vit pas d'intérêt à le lui refuser. Depuis, cette épicerie avait également un employé, un étudiant, qui aida à la gestion.

Takeshi posa le pied en annonçant sa venue :

— Bonjour, c'est moi.

— Reviens ici, petit voleur !

Takeshi s'arrêta net, en recevant cet accueil. Il remarqua l'absence du casier et entendit un boucan à la fin.

— Lâche-moi, espèce de pervers.

Un autre bruit survint. Takeshi se contenta de rires, en entendant la situation. Il s'approcha du fond du magasin. Sur le chemin, une silhouette fonça sur lui et le heurta. Fort de ses entraînements, l'adulte ne bougea pas. Néanmoins, il eut une étrange sensation, comme un éclair fourmillant dans tout son corps.

Le gardien des Vongola observa son opposant, un garçon de sept ans. Entre ses bras, il vit l'objet de son larcin, un set d'écriture. Il vit des pansements sur son visage, comme s'il avait été battu. Ses yeux violets le fixèrent avec hostilité, comme s'il allait le tuer s'il l'empêcha de passer.

— Monsieur Yamamoto, arrêtez-le. C'est lui !

Le petit voleur le contourna une seconde avant que Takeshi comprît enfin la situation. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du garçon. Au contact, Takeshi fut frappé par une image, celle d'une pluie violente et continue. Son estomac se serra en comprenant qu'elle était capable de l'engloutir, le noyer, sans qu'il puisse réagir. Comprenant que cette sensation provint du délinquant en herbe, il injecta sa propre flamme en lui. Elle se dissipa sous la pression engendrée par ce dernier bien avant de le calmer.

Takeshi fut impressionné par la riposte instinctive et sauvage du voleur. Il se retourna complètement pour poursuivre le garçon. En dépit de ses petites pattes, le garçon se montra rapide et agile. Il regarda droit devant lui pour éviter de restreindre ses mouvements par la peur. Takeshi comprit que l'enfant ne s'arrêta pas tant qu'il le poursuivra et il prit un autre chemin.

Que ce soit Hayato ou Squalo, le gardien de la pluie se douta qu'il se heurta à leur reproche. Lui-même, il reconnut que s'il se trompa dans son itinéraire, il loupera son objectif. Il eut l'estomac nué en remarquant l'absence du gamin dans la première ruelle possible. La seconde se solda par une réussite de ses objectifs. Il se positionna face au voleur. Il lui prit le bras, victorieux.

— Je t'ai attrapé, petite souris, annonça Takeshi avec le sourire. Veux-tu bien me rendre ce que tu as volé ?

— Lâchez-moi ! Au secours ! On me kidnappe !

Takeshi eut un sourire amer, espérant que les passants ne viennent pas à eux. En même temps, il nota le ton désespéré du garçon, conscient de l'inaction de la population. Depuis qu'il bloqua la fuite de l'enfant, le gardien de la pluie sentit de nouveau cette sensation. Un lien éphémère les unissait, celle de la pluie. Ce garçon ressembla à une averse diluvienne, sauvage et indomptable que même en canalisant cette force, il ne parvint pas à le calmer.


	5. La tempête couvrira le ciel

_Disclamer: Les personnages et l'univers de « Katekyo Hitman Reborn ! » appartiennent à Akira Amano. Tous les droits leur sont réservés. _

_Information :__ Avant de lire, il faut savoir que cette histoire est à la fin du manga/anime de Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Je vous suggère d'être à jour avant de lire ce passage. Cependant sachez que l'enfant n'apparait pas dans l'œuvre originale._

* * *

**La tempête couvrira le ciel**

— Peux-tu m'attendre ici, Hiroki ?

Le garçon de huit ans acquiesça, immobile, les poings serrés. Hayato le regarda cet enfant rencontré en Italie. Son aura et sa fougue étaient tel qu'un brasier prêt à déferler. Il redoutait de le laisser seul quelques secondes, mais il devait voir Tsunayoshi pour une affaire. Venir chez ce dernier en fin de soirée sera mouvementé, car la femme de son boss risquerait de s'opposer. Il s'approcha de l'entrée et toqua à la porte.

Hiroki, au pied du portail, regarda son père d'adoption faire. Il ne bougea pas, attendant le meilleur instant pour se soustraire à lui. Hiroki n'aimait pas les adultes ni leurs règles. Il avait rencontré en premier lieu la Varia, des tueurs qui espérait faire de lui l'un des leurs. Or, il ne s'était pas laissé faire jusqu'à ce que cet homme débarqua et en fit son fils.

Hiroki n'aima pas Hayato, car il était un mafieux aussi. Les mafieux étaient ceux qui ont tué sa famille. Continuellement, il espéra qu'un accident survient sur lui et le libéra de cette charge. Il ne s'attendit pas à ce qu'une lionne aux flammes de tempête se jeta sur lui, sans sommation. Elle mit Hayato à terre, prête à le dévorer.

— Combien de fois t'ai-je dit que Tsunayoshi n'est plus un parrain quand il passe cette porte ? s'énerva une femme, au seuil de la porte.

— Fuyu. Arrête ! Mama, attends… Je vais expliquer. Mais ordonne à Fuyu de me lâcher.

Hiroki fut étonné de voir la situation dégénérée, mais il n'aida pas cet adulte. De toute façon, il n'avait ni la force ni le courage de mourir. Sous cette agitation, il quitta leur compagnie, s'enfonçant dans la propriété du parrain. S'il réunissait toutes les informations que lui donna le bras droit des Vongola, il se trouva chez leur chef.

Un rire parvint à ses oreilles et l'attira. Hiroki vit un petit garçon, aux sourires innocents, face à son père. Ce dernier l'observa chaleureusement jouer. Il n'avait aucun doute que cet homme aima son fils et le protégera jusqu'au bout.

L'attention du père de famille se détourna de son fils. Hiroki sursauta en remarquant qu'il l'observa. Pétrifier, il ne bougea pas quand l'adulte s'approcha de lui et s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui.

— Qui es-tu, mon garçon ? Tu es perdu ? questionna l'adulte.

— Euh…

— Hiroki ! Tu étais là, espèce d'anguille ! intervient une voix.

Hayato le rejoint. Sa main se plaqua sur son crâne et l'obligea à se courber l'échine. Hiroki s'énerva, serra les dents pour mordre son père d'adoption. Les deux adultes parlèrent dans une langue qu'il comprit à peine. Une main se posa sur la sienne. Hiroki regarda son propriétaire, le petit garçon. Soudain, il eut envie de le frapper, lui qui avait une vie meilleure que la sienne.


	6. La filleule foudroyante

_Disclamer: Les personnages et l'univers de « Katekyo Hitman Reborn ! » appartiennent à Akira Amano. Tous les droits leur sont réservés. _

_Information :__ Avant de lire, il faut savoir que cette histoire est à la fin du manga/anime de Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Je vous suggère d'être à jour avant de lire ce passage. Cependant sachez que l'enfant n'apparait pas dans l'œuvre originale._

* * *

**La filleule foudroyante  
**

Dans le manoir des Bovino, le calme et la sérénité des lieux accompagnèrent une journée des plus ensoleillées. Sur la terrasse, une adolescente aux longues jambes prit une tasse de thé chaud, entouré de dix gardes du corps. Protéger cette enfant était la priorité de cette famille, après la destruction de son clan des années auparavant. Ils avaient peur que ce massacre brisât la petite, mais grâce à l'un des leurs, son sourire ne s'était pas effrité.

La petite Camillia lut la lettre de son parrain avec douceur. Elle sourit en voyant ses fautes, son écriture un peu taquin. Il lui raconta sa vie auprès de Tsunayoshi et ses amis. Il détailla ses journées de travail, son désir de la revoir. Elle fut presque gênée du comportement intime de son parrain, qu'elle crut présent pour la prendre dans ses bras. En même temps, elle avait hâte de son retour. Ses bras étaient réconfortants, chaleureux. Il était le seul à supporter l'électricité statique parcourant perpétuellement son corps.

Le parrain des Bovino s'approcha d'elle. Il s'installa devant elle en annonçant.

— Camillia, nous venons de recevoir une invitation des Vongola, annonça l'homme avec sourire.

La petite fille bondit de sa chaise. Un grand sourire s'échappa de ses lèvres.

— Grand-frère Lambo sera aussi présent ?

— Oui. Il parait que le parrain et ses lieutenants arriveront en Italie dans deux jours.

Camillia contourna la table, heureuse de revoir son parrain en Italie. Elle prit le vieil homme dans ses bras, oubliant les conséquences de ce geste banal. En quelques instants, la malheureuse victime fut parcourue d'éclair. Ce fut le début d'une agitation tout autour d'eux.

L'adolescente s'éloigna de lui, remarqua son état. Elle se souvint alors qu'elle ne devait toucher personne, sauf son parrain. Ses mains jointent vers sa bouche et versèrent des larmes.

— Pardon. Je ne voulais pas.

Puis, l'enfant pleura chaudement. L'un de ses gardes du corps se positionna devant elle, essayant de la réconforter à distance. Sans succès.

Des bras entourèrent soudainement la petite. Le courageux reçut la même décharge. Or, il n'eut aucune blessure. Il la serra contre lui.

— Ne t'inquiète pas ma petite fleur, je sais que tu ne voulais pas.

Camillia s'enfonça dans les bras de l'adulte, pleurant contre lui comme une enfant de son âge. Elle ressentit cette chaleur, qui, des années auparavant, l'avait sauvé de la mort. Elle reconnut enfin la présence de son parrain.

— Lambo ! annonça Camillia, surprise en s'éloignant de lui. C'était toi ?

Lambo la regarda, les yeux écarquillés.

— Attends. Tu ne m'avais même pas reconnue, ma fleur ? Je suis triste là, s'apitoya le gardien à la bague de la foudre, presque pleurant.

— C'est parce que… parce que tu ne m'avais pas dit quand, tu revenais.

Lambo essuya ses yeux, reconnaissant son erreur. Puis, il sourit à sa filleule, qui rendit le sien.

— Je suis de retour, ma petite fleur.

— Bon retour, grand-frère Lambo.


	7. La passion extrême du soleil brûlant

_Disclamer: Les personnages et l'univers de « Katekyo Hitman Reborn ! » appartiennent à Akira Amano. Tous les droits leur sont réservés. _

_Information :__ Avant de lire, il faut savoir que cette histoire est à la fin du manga/anime de Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Je vous suggère d'être à jour avant de lire ce passage. Cependant sachez que l'enfant n'apparait pas dans l'œuvre originale._

* * *

**La passion extrême du soleil brûlant**

Hana termina la vaisselle dans un soupir lasse. Elle ne put que constater l'absence de son fils, encore fixait devant la télévision. Le petit garçon observa un match de boxe, dans un championnat mondial avec les yeux émerveillés. Rien ni personne ne pouvait le détourner des mouvements d'un des deux finalistes, qu'il hurla à plein poumon pour l'encourager. Il imita les mouvements de son idole et père.

— ET VOILÀ LE POING DE L'EXTRÊME !

Hana jeta le torchon sur la tête de son fils.

— Tu vas te taire, oui ! Je te signale que les voisins n'ont pas besoin de savoir que tu regardes un match de boxe !

Le garçon se releva, hurlant à plein poumon. La mère l'observa, réalisant que son jet de tissu ne lui a rien fait. Elle baissa les bras, submerger par cette fougue des Sasagawa. Elle se demanda comment son amie, Kyoko, soit aussi douce.

— PAPA A GAGNÉ ! C'EST LE CHAMPION DE L'EXTRÊME !

— TU VAS TE LA FERMER, OUI !

Hana se plaça devant son fils, énervé. Elle sera les poings, mais elle ne le leva pas pour frapper son diablotin de fils. Quelques secondes après, on tambourina contre la porte d'entrée, l'un de ses voisins venant pour la énième fois se plaindre du bruit nocturne. La mère de famille ouvrit la porte, énervée. Elle fusilla l'homme avec sévérité et il eut un mouvement de recul.

— Vous faites encore trop de bruit, madame Sasagawa.

— Mon fils vient de voir son père gagner un match de boxe. Supportez-le au moins encore une heure, rétorqua sèchement la mère.

Puis, elle claqua la porte. Elle retourna dans le salon, où son fils fut tout aussi bouillant. Il sautilla, heureux. En le voyant ainsi, elle crut revoir son mari durant sa jeunesse, elle se radoucit. Elle prit son fils dans ses bras qui s'arrêta net son action.

— Ton papa sera bientôt de retour, mon grand.

— Oui ! Il va m'apprendre plein de techniques de boxe. Tu vas voir.

Hana sourit en voyant l'enthousiasme de son fils. Elle ne pouvait nier le proverbe, tel père, tel fils, en le voyant.

— Maman. Tu pourras revisionner la vidéo, demanda Kenta, les yeux brillants.

— C'est bon, c'est la septième fois déjà depuis une semaine.

— S'il te plaît, maman. S'teuplé ! S'teuplé !

Hana soupira.

On sonna de nouveau à sa porte et Hana comprit que son voisin était resté pour se plaindre. Elle ouvrit la porte, soupirant de lassitude.

— Combien de fois vous ai-je dit…

— Tu fermes la porte au nez de ton mari, maintenant ?

Hana observa son interlocuteur. Elle vit enfin son sourire familier, son regard droit et pétillant, sa stature si protectrice. Sans un mot de plus, elle prit son mari dans ses bras, heureuse, en pleur.

— Bon retour parmi nous, Ryohei.


End file.
